scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Treaty of Aldebaran/@comment-25233866-20141008012038/@comment-10713856-20141008065652
The following are reponses to their respective disagreements, 1.) As a synthetic-organic race, you are quite reliant on the mainly organic trait of "trust-mistrust." This is quite interesting in the State's eyes. The Vandrag State has no definite (or human, for sure) set of morals or feelings. There would be no notion for the VS to "stab you in the back," as to put in terms of "regular" organics, and would rather recognize peace as the preferrable route (after a sudden revalation, noted in the last paragraph). If you refuse to accept this term, it would be "somewhat understandable," as mentioned by one of the government's most influential advisors. 2.) The Vandrag State is willing to repeal proposed terms regarding the disposal of special research data, but would like to remind that there are those (e.g. UCHI Resolution 3 on its Resolution Board) that would enact a certain...thing...upon recognizing the existence of extra terrestrial specimens under Khaldyr possession. Removal of human/Eldarian-related data (does this mean technology as well?) will still be enforced under the Eldari's terms. 3.) As noted in the first note, demilitirization of both you and I, in order to put it in simpler terms as opposed to the proposed terms (government forbids the Prime Overseer, despite his virutally absolute authority, from remobilizing directly after peace has been achieved), is to support the proposed improve-relations talks between the two (hopefully three, if the Eldari are willing to put aside past conflicts and differences), assuming that the Khaldyr would be willing (as well). The Vandrag State is willing to alter proposed terms regarding "demilitirization" to the following: a demilitarization zone will be established in between the Khaldyr Network and the Vandrag State and is restricted to 'lightly-armed civilian ships '(this only applies to the Vandrag State and the Khaldyr Network). Should this be violated, both the Vandrag State and the Khaldyr Network must take measures to either destroy or escort armed ships out of the area. (The Vandrag State is willing to abide by this term) Note: if military aid is to be sent to sovereigns (or anything regarding the involvement of military ships inside the DMZ) inside proposed demilitarization zone, a warning/notice must be sent to their counterpart state/network. Reminder: at the time of declaration of war, the Khaldyr Network, in the eyes of the Vandrag State, has been a threat to their interest in achieving "scholarly prestige." Colonial efforts were beyond those measured of other civilizations, accounts from several sources describe the Khaldyr as "genocidal" and the high ship count, each of which was fully equipped to perform military operations and gathered suspicions of more than just a handful of civilizations. It is after discovering the unintended consequences in that extremely advanced, instantaneous communications system of yours did we begin to understand the severity of the damaged that could be inflicted with the intricate planning of a highly detrimental virus; with this, a new threat appeared: a weapon not based on energy, but based on the subjects of a civilization itself. The Vandrag State, to their "shame," failed to realize the threat of the DCV upon recieving its project information, and even proceeded to attempt advancing its technological implications even further. If anything contradictory was found in this comment, please refer to it. I felt sleepy when writing this (implying that I wasn't able to think properly).